


Doubt

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misscommunication, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron has a moment of doubt and it leads to a conversation.





	

Aaron swirled the beer around the bottom of the glass and then drained it before resting his chin in his hand and unfocusing his eyes,  
"Hey."  
He brought himself back to the room and looked up at Chas,  
"'Mm?"  
She leant against the bar,  
"You look bored. Where's Robert?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Meeting in some hotel."  
He glanced at Chas and frowned as she hesitated,  
"Don't even."  
"I'm not saying anything."  
He scoffed,  
"You don't have to. Your face says it. He's in a meeting."  
Chas held her hands up,  
"I believe you."  
Aaron watched her move across to the other side of the bar and then sat back and pulled his phone out; pausing a moment as he tried to sort his head out. He didn't doubt him. Not really, but the niggling fear that had been inside him all those weeks was still there, making his stomach twist painfully and his palms sweat as images of Robert and Rebecca danced behind his eyes. He scrolled down to Robert's number and hovered his thumb over the call button, his heart pounding as he stared at the screen. The sound of the door opening and a loud laugh made his head snap up and he frowned at the sight of Rebecca walking in; laden with shopping bags and a tired looking Lawrence walking in beside her. Chas glanced over at Aaron and gave a small smile as he shoved the phone back in his pocket and rubbed his face. Guilt stabbed at him and he pushed the chair back; heading in to the back room and pushing his hands in to his hair. He sat heavily on the sofa, putting his head back and closing his eyes for a moment; interrupted a short time later as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out, another stab of guilt in his chest as he saw Robert's name flashing on the screen. Taking a deep breath he answered it,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey you."  
Aaron immediately felt a wave of calm come over him at the sound of the man's voice,  
"Hey...where are you?"  
"Still at the hotel. I'm texting you the address, come meet me."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Robert shifted down the line and Aaron could hear him talking to someone,  
"Sugden. S-U-G...yeah that one. Cheers."  
"Hello?"  
His voice was clear again when he spoke,  
"Sorry. I have a room."  
Aaron frowned again,  
"Why?"  
"Because I got the deal!"  
Aaron couldn't help but grin; Robert was always so proud when he landed a new client and Aaron was proud of him,  
"That's brilliant."  
He could hear the smile in Robert's voice and it made the guilt cut deeper.  
"He got us a bottle of whiskey to celebrate so I can't drive home, so he sprang for a room for me. I told him I could afford it but he insisted- so, I have a room, a big bed and all I need is you. Here."  
Aaron closed his eyes and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
Roberts low chuckle made his heart skip,  
"Yeah...a whole night just us...come on."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded before speaking,  
"Send me the address. I'll come down now."  
"Hurry up...or I might have to start without you."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Be there soon."  
He hung up and took a few breaths, the guilt settling in his chest and twisting his stomach. His face grew hot and he rubbed it; holding his hand over his mouth and closing his eyes,  
"Aaron?"  
He started; spinning around and breathing out a laugh at the sight of Chas in the doorway,   
"You scared me."  
Chas stood and watched him for a moment,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron tapped the phone against his hand then held it up,  
"Robert. He got the deal."  
Chas smiled,  
"Yeah? That's great!"  
She frowned at Aaron's face as he chewed his lip and stared into space,  
"Aaron?"  
He snapped back in to the room and shoved the phone in his pocket,  
"Yeah it is. He uh...the guy got him a few drinks and booked him a room so...he called to tell me. I'm going there now. Celebrate."  
Chas stepped closer,  
"Aaron-"  
"I doubted him mum. I let it get in my head and...I doubted him."  
Chas walked over to him and took his hands in hers,  
"I'm sorry, I should've just kept my mouth shut-"  
"No...no it's fine. It's my issue."  
Chas looked in his eyes,  
"He loves you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know. I know and I love him."  
Chas let go of one his hands and stroked his cheek,  
"Go see him. It'll be better when you do."  
Aaron nodded again,  
"Yeah. Yeah....I'll see you later."  
Chas kissed his cheek and stood aside to let him leave the room.

Robert was opening another beer when the door opened; he turned quickly, a wide grin on his face as he saw Aaron standing there,  
"Finally."  
He strode over; pulling Aaron in and kissing him immediately. He pressed him against the wall and smiled against his lips; cupping his face and kissing him again before pulling back slowly,  
"I've wanted to do that all day."  
Aaron nodded, swallowing and gripping Robert's waist,  
"Me too."  
Robert looked at him; his thumbs working slow circles against Aaron's jaw,  
"God you're gorgeous, were you this gorgeous when I left this morning?"  
Aaron's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away,  
"Shut up."  
Robert laughed,  
"I'm honest."  
He pressed their bodies together,  
"You're gorgeous...god I want you. All the time."  
Aaron met his eye, guilt prickling at his skin again and he pulled back slightly,  
"Tell me about the deal then."  
Robert smiled and kissed him gently before stepping away and walking back to the mini fridge; taking another beer out and passing it to Aaron,  
"It went great. The guy was tough but I got him."  
Aaron fixed a smile to his face,  
"It's brilliant."  
Robert grinned and picked up his own bottle,  
"Honestly...this deal is the best thing that's happened to Home James. I'm telling you, this deal. It's setting us up for a long time. Jobs in Europe, maybe even the States. We can expand, and we can save some cash for the house and for us."  
He clinked their bottles together and sat on the bed, looking up at Aaron,  
"You gonna stay stood there all day?"  
Aaron took a gulp of beer and put the bottle back on the side as he walked over; taking Robert's bottle from his hand and putting it on the side as well. Robert looked up at him and smiled,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron looked down at him; pushing a hand through his hair then straddling his lap and kissing him. Robert moaned happily; pushing Aaron's jacket from his shoulders and then working at getting his hands under his shirt,  
"It's gonna change our lives."  
Aaron swallowed; holding Robert's head as the man alternated between kissing his throat and talking to him,  
"We can save for the future, we can put money back in Liv's account for when she's older."  
He pulled back to look at Aaron,  
"I can put some more into the scrap yard. Help you expand if you want, or get more equipment. I can help make us a good life."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then pulled away; climbing from his lap and rubbing his face,  
"Hey?"  
Robert stood up and reached for him,  
"What did I say?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Nothing. Nothing you did...I'm sorry."  
Robert frowned,  
"Sorry for what?"  
Aaron looked down at Robert's hand gripping his shirt; the silver of the ring on his finger glinting in the light. Aaron swallowed hard,  
"I just...I had a moment. One moment."  
Robert frowned,  
"A moment? What do you mean?"  
Aaron glanced around and then met Robert's eye before looking away again. Robert looked at him, trying to read his face before realising,  
"You thought I was lying didn't you?"  
Aaron wouldn't look at him and Robert stepped back,  
"So what did you think I was doing? Or should I even bother asking?"  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"It was just a second, okay? I'm sorry."  
Robert looked at him; hands on his hips, and shook his head,  
"How many times are we gonna do this Aaron? How many times am I gonna have to defend myself? I'm not cheating on you."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"I know."  
"Do you? Because it feels like I'm screaming it and you're not listening. You're my fiancé. You're my life. You. No one else. Why can't you understand that?"  
Aaron swallowed again,  
"I just...I couldn't get hold of you. You weren't answering-"  
"I was in a meeting!"  
"I know. I know and I'm sorry. I let other people get in my head and I just..."  
He groaned and surged forward to grab at Robert's front,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert chewed his lip and then shook his head; Aaron reached up to cup his face,  
"I love you Robert. I love you...and I'm just-"  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"Scared."  
Robert stared at him,  
"Scared? Of what? Of me?"  
"Of this. Of you waking up and-and not wanting me anymore."  
Tears burned his eyes and he moved his eyes to stare at Robert's lips, his words coming out as a whisper,  
"I can't give you what she can."  
Robert stared at him incredulously,  
"Can't give me what she can? You give me everything."  
He lifted Aaron's head,  
"Aaron...you are...everything. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. The amount I love you. It took me 30 years to find you, and you're scared I'm gonna want someone else?"  
He wiped the tear that fell from Aaron's eye and sniffed,  
"You could have nothing in the world and I would still choose you because no one else comes close to you."  
He moved closer,  
"No more doubt okay? You don't need to have any. I promise. There's nothing else I want. I mean, I can't promise anything should Jake Gyllenhaal turn up wanting a go but..."  
Aaron let out a laugh and sniffed,  
"I understand."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I promise you Aaron. You're it. You're it for me."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You're it for me too."  
Robert leant in and kissed his lips softly,  
"I'm yours. Okay? Just yours."  
Aaron moved a hand to cup the back of Robert's neck, stroking the soft hairs at the back of his head,  
"And Jakes."  
He said it with a smile and Robert pressed their heads together,  
"Well...it is Jake."  
Aaron laughed and lifted his head,  
"I love you."  
He met his eye again,  
"And I am sorry."  
Robert nodded again,  
"Don't be. Just...know that I'm in this. One hundred and ten percent. All yours."  
Aaron smiled as he pulled him in and kissed him again.

"You really wanna expand the scrapyard?"  
Robert shrugged slightly; running his fingertips over Aaron's as the man lay half across him; back against his chest and legs tangled,  
"Dunno. Not my choice is it? Just think as an investor I should pump more money in to it."  
He tilted his head to rest his chin on Aaron's head,  
"And as your husband I should be supportive of your already flourishing business."  
Aaron grinned, bringing Roberts hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it,  
"Adam's be thrilled, he's been desperate to get you more involved."  
Robert grinned,  
"I could almost believe you if that wasn't so absurd."  
Aaron laughed loudly; shifting and rolling over so he could look at the man,  
"Could make you a partner."  
Robert pulled a face,  
"In scrapping? Think I'll stick to the haulage thanks."  
He bit his lip,  
"Could bring you in to Home James though. If you wanted. You could invest."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert cupped his chin,  
"Yeah. Or Liv could. Get her some money coming in to replace in her account. If this deal does well then I definitely wanna set something up for her."  
Aaron's face changed,  
"Seriously?"  
Robert propped himself up on his elbow,  
"Yeah course I am. Once we're married she's gonna be my sister too, I want to make sure she's got enough set up to help her in life and I know that you're her brother and you got it covered but I can help too right?"  
Aaron answered him with a kiss; pushing Robert flat and deepening it as he manoeuvred to nestle between the man's legs,  
"Mm."  
Aaron pulled away to look at him then swallowed,  
"You're amazing."  
Robert grinned; slinging an arm around Aaron's neck and kissing him again,  
"How amazing?"  
Aaron broke into a grin and kissed him quickly then moved down; kissing Robert's chest and then stomach as he moved down the bed. He pushed at Robert's leg and pressed kisses to his inner thigh. Robert lifted his hips and bent his knee to give Aaron better access; his stomach fluttering with lust as Aaron's hot breath ghosted over his cock and his bitten down nails scratched over his skin. As soon as Aaron sucked the head of his cock into his mouth he was sighing with pleasure. Aaron moved his hands to grip Robert's waist as he sunk down; taking Robert completely in his mouth and sucking him until he was hard,  
"A-Aaron...yes....right there."  
Aaron hummed around him; closing his eyes and working Robert's cock until he was writhing beneath him and begging him, one hand digging tightly in Aaron's hair and the other gripping the sheets beneath him. Aaron moved; almost crouched between Robert's legs as he fisted his own cock desperately. Robert began gasping for breath, his orgasm building inside him,  
"Aaron I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-fuck I'm gonna come."  
Aaron held him tightly and swallowed him down, abandoning his own desperate need to come to hold Robert down as he bucked his hips up and shot his load down his throat. Aaron swallowed him dry and kept going until Robert was shuddering and telling him to stop. He pulled off slowly and opened his mouth to speak; only to be cut off as Robert kissed him and wrapped his hand around his hard cock; stroking him quickly and panting in his mouth as Aaron whimpered and moaned; gripping his head tightly and jerking his hips in time with Robert's strokes. He pulled away and looked into Robert's eyes,  
"Like that?"  
Aaron nodded desperately,  
"Don't stop....don't sto-ah!"  
He lurched forward, kissing Robert hard, biting down on his lip as he came over the man's fist, splashing his stomach with his hot come. Robert stroked him through it then released him, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean. Aaron moaned, pulling him in for another kiss before he collapsed on to the bed. Robert looked at him for a moment then did the same; collapsing heavily into the pillows and letting out a laugh. He looked over at Aaron and grinned,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron had his eyes closed as he nodded; giving Robert a thumbs up and smiling. Robert rolled over and put his head on Aaron's chest,  
"Good."  
He curled around him and slung his arm over his middle, closing his eyes and basking in his post orgasm glow.

Aaron opened his eyes and blinked a few times; his sleep clouded mind trying to place where he was. He looked over at the sleeping Robert and smiled at him, rolling on to his side and slinging an arm over him he closed his eyes again, enjoying the quiet warmth of his sleeping fiancé, his heart full of love and not a single doubt left in his mind.


End file.
